


欢迎回来 Welcome Back

by Absent_Attender (Eusta)



Category: Football RPF, Soccer RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Bayern München, Bundesliga, Deutsche Nationalmannschaft, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eusta/pseuds/Absent_Attender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他没有动。欢迎我回到德国，还是，回到慕尼黑？</p>
            </blockquote>





	欢迎回来 Welcome Back

Toni Kroos站在病房门口。

他正在犹豫是敲门进去还是离开，病房的门突然打开了。冲出来的姑娘看见他，原本焦急的神色顿时放松下来，似乎并没注意到他略显尴尬的表情。  
“Kroos先生，您是来看Thomas的？太感谢了…您来得真及时，能不能麻烦您先帮我照看下他？……我刚想起来家里还炖着汤呢……实在是不好意思……”

等他反应过来自己坐在病床前，床上躺着那个昏睡的家伙的时候，姑娘似乎已经离开了好一会儿了。  
房间里很安静，能听得见躺着的少年平稳的呼吸声。看来是没什么危险了。  
他马上又觉得自己很好笑。阑尾炎能有什么危险？

似乎是认识这家伙以后第一次，Toni这么直接地看着他的脸。  
他知道他没有谎报年龄。四年前他刚刚来到慕尼黑的时候，这个比他大不了几个月的家伙和他一样有一脸蓬勃生长的痘子，以及比痘子更蓬勃的朝气。  
然而现在呢。

他已经是举世闻名的世界杯金靴和最佳新人。而他自己，兜兜转转，一切似乎又回到了原点。  
其实小时候他真得没想那么多的。他只是想好好踢球，将来成为一名职业球员。  
但他已经想不起来从什么时候开始，周围有越来越多的人众口一辞地向他许诺一个未来，一个让人有些目眩神迷的未来。当他也开始和他们一样相信的时候，那个未来却似乎越来越模糊了。

世界杯的荣誉，俱乐部的主力位置，球迷的欢呼和喜爱，这些他本来可能有的，曾经有的，未来不知道会不会有的。现在都属于眼前的少年。  
他不能用“抢”这个词。他知道如果这些注定属于他，没有人能从他这里抢走。  
而且比起这些，他嫉妒的更是他的快乐。  
他的没心没肺的似乎明天的一切都没什么可担忧的快乐。他不明白他是怎么做到的。或者至少看起来是这样。

Toni觉得又累又困。  
眼下这家伙大概一时半会儿也醒不过来。于是他俯身趴在病床前。

等他再次睁开眼睛，顿时被凑在眼前的脸吓了一跳。  
“你探望病人的时候通常都会睡着么？”那家伙一脸病容也遮掩不住的揶揄表情。“你的脸好像比原来更宽了。”  
“……你的嘴还是原来那么大。”Toni下意识地还击道。他开始有点后悔做出来医院的决定了。  
不过那家伙看起来丝毫没发现他的情绪变化，兴致很高地继续着：“怎么样，马耳他好玩么？”  
“……还成吧……你怎么知道我去了那儿？……”  
Thomas拿起放在手边的N天前的报纸。“有对我们国家队小天才的采访嘛…再说我也没别的可干…对了，你在勒沃库森待了那么久，给我推荐点特效药吧，能让我快点好起来的那种。整天呆在床上真是太无聊了…”  
“你是指治阑尾炎的还是治脑子的？”Toni决定报复一下他刚才的讽刺。

过了一秒钟，那边反应过来，随即飞来一个枕头。Toni灵活地避开了，只听得床上的人发出一声呲牙咧嘴的抽气声。原来是某个一贯身体不协调的家伙扔枕头的时候动作过大，牵动了手上的输液针头。Toni赶忙叫来护士。一阵忙乱和唠叨之后，房间里再次剩下他们两人。  
“你再这样下去恐怕两样都没救了。”他还是忍不住揶揄那家伙。然而看到后者一脸严肃的表情，他突然有点不知所措了。

他跨过了那个让他生气的界限么？他承认他们一直不算是最要好的朋友。他有点悲哀地发现自己并不怎么了解他。然而更让他不知所措的还在后面。  
Thomas突然伸开瘦长的双臂抱住了他。

“……我很高兴你能来看我……欢迎回来，Toni。”  
他没有动。欢迎我回到德国，还是，回到慕尼黑？  
“……有什么区别么？”他能想象到那家伙会马上放开他然后用怎样疑惑的眼神看着他，于是他还是放弃了，抬手也拥抱住他。  
“……你不用担心首发位置什么的…”那家伙的声音从耳后传来，有点闷闷的。他有点惊讶自己不知道Thomas什么时候这么善解人意了。  
不过毕竟他已经离开了这么久。

那个闷闷的声音继续说道：“…相信我，相信球队，也相信你自己，这里始终有你的位置……”  
他放开他，看着那双盯着自己的，认真的绿眼睛。  
“恩。”  
“你知道么，那时候……我是说在青年队那会儿……我心里其实一直把你当榜样呢……说偶像也不为过。”  
他不知道该说什么。  
“……要我给你签个名么……”

这时那个叫Lisa的姑娘拿着保温筒推门进来。“汤炖好了，Thomas。赶紧喝了吧。”  
姑娘转向他，“非常感谢您照顾他，Kroos先生……好吧，我以后也叫您Toni。”看到他的反应后她轻快地补上一句。  
她突然想起了什么，“哦对了，刚才门口那边有个跟Thomas国家队行李箱一样的箱子，但号码不是他的，我觉得应该是您的吧？……我看到有个医院工作人员模样的人把它拖走了……”

Toni告辞离开之后，Lisa把汤端给Thomas，看病床上的少年开始狼吞虎咽。她突然想起什么：“……他不会刚度假回来就直接来看你了吧？”

Toni急着去找他的行李箱，已经走出好远，所以没听见他身后的病房里响起的一阵咳嗽。  
似乎是什么人喝汤时呛到了的声音。

-完-


End file.
